


Soar Like an Eagle, Fierce as a Tiger

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia’s favorite relative was her Aunt Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soar Like an Eagle, Fierce as a Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



Growing up, Gia’s favorite relative was her Aunt Taylor. She always looked forward to the family get togethers when Taylor would come over. Aunt Taylor would listen to her when she talked, and she always gave Gia the best advice.

“Don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t do something you’ve set your mind to,” Taylor told her. Aunt Taylor had just joined the Air Force, and now she was getting to fly planes. She promised Gia that one day she would take her flying, and they would soar like an eagle.

“One of the boys in school says I can’t be hallway monitor because I’m a girl,” Gia said.

“Not so long ago, they said the same thing about people like me being fighter pilots,” Aunt Taylor said seriously. “So you know what? You go out there and you show that boy that you can be hallway monitor, and never let anyone tell you that you can’t do something.”

Gia gave her aunt a hug, and the next week she came home with a button that proudly proclaimed her the new hallway monitor of her first grade class.

*

One day, Gia came home to see her mom crying. That was bad. But Gia knew how to handle it when things were bad. She gave her mom a hug and a kiss, and then went to grab the phone.

“Do you want me to call Aunt Taylor?” she asked. “She’s really good at fixing things.”

Her mother just started crying again, and even though all the words didn’t make sense, she understood that something had happened and her favorite aunt wasn’t going to be coming to the family dinners anymore. But that couldn’t be right. Gia was going to be turning seven next month, and Taylor had promised to take her and her best friend Emma flying. She had promised. And Gia knew that Taylor always kept her promises.

It was hard, for a while. Her mom kept crying about her baby sister, and Gia couldn’t understand how Aunt Taylor could be a baby. Aunt Taylor was strong and brave, and Gia wanted to be her when she grew up.

When she told that to her mother, her mom didn’t start crying this time, but she made Gia promise that she wasn’t going to run off and join the military like Taylor had. Gia thought about it for a moment, and then she agreed. There were other ways to save the world like her aunt did.

*

It had been about two years since Aunt Taylor had disappeared, and Gia hadn’t been expecting to ever see her again. Which is why it was a total shock when Aunt Taylor showed up at her ninth birthday party, carrying a giant box wrapped in yellow paper with a giant yellow bow on it, and acting like nothing had happened.

And Gia was incredibly glad to see her, although she was really upset that Taylor’s sudden appearance had caused her mother to drop her birthday cake.

“Sorry about that,” Taylor said as she helped clean up the cake. “I wanted to contact you, but my assignment prevented me.”

It wasn’t much of an apology, but Gia didn’t care. She listened to her mom shout at her aunt, and saw her aunt just listen as her mom yelled, before the two of them hugged and her mom cried.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” her mom said, and suddenly Aunt Taylor looked really sad.

“Don’t worry about that,” she said. “I can’t.”

Later, after all the other guests had left (except for Emma, who was spending the night), Gia went to talk to her aunt.

“Was it very important?” she asked. “What you were doing?”

“It was the most important thing in the world.”

Gia nodded. “Would you have done it if you knew how sad we were going to be?”

Taylor gave her a hug. “I hated not being able to see you for so long,” she said. “But this was something I had to do. I couldn't turn it down. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, and giving you up and not getting to see you for so long was a big one. But believe me, I wouldn’t have done it if it hadn’t been important.”

 

Gia nodded. “Okay,” she said finally. “Can I open my present now?”

Taylor handed the box over, and Gia unwrapped it.

“It’s the Eagle Zord, from the last team of Power Rangers,” Taylor told her, and Gia held the model carefully. “You take care of it, okay?”

“I will,” Gia promised.

*

Ninth grade was hard for Gia. She kept getting called a bitch at school. And some people were giving her and Emma a hard time because they’d started dating. The thing was, Gia didn’t really care what people said about her - but nobody was allowed to upset Emma.

Aunt Taylor had a lot of advice for her when she called. She couldn’t get away now - she was doing something working with the Silver Guardians, but she’d promised to come and visit as soon as she could.

“You’re tough, and that bothers people, so they try and cut you down,” Taylor told her. “Don’t let them. You’re strong, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Just keep your head up, keep aiming for the stars, and you’ll get there. It’s just like when you wanted to be hallway monitor - you didn’t let them tell you no then, and you shouldn’t now.”

So she got mean. She learned how to fight back - not always physically (although she was glad that Aunt Taylor had started teaching her to fight), but with words. She was better than they were. She ran for class secretary and won - people may not think she was the nicest person, but they _did_ know that she was the best at her jobs. Her grades stayed high.

She was ambitious, and she was tough, and yeah, she probably was a bitch when people deserved it. But it didn’t matter what they thought of her. Emma believed in her. Aunt Taylor believed in her. And Gia was going to get herself into a position where she could make sure that nobody would hurt the people she loved.

*

Gia listened as Gosei listed the reasons why she would be an excellent Power Ranger. She was calm under pressure, and she pursued excellence. She smiled as she listened to him. The things that he said were her qualifications to be a Ranger were the things that she’d learned from her aunt, and they were her attributes that they were most proud of.

Being the Yellow Ranger would let her make a difference without breaking her promise to her mother. She was going to be able to save the world, she would be able to protect all the people she cared about.

As she morphed into the Yellow Ranger for the first time, she thought that her aunt would be proud of her.


End file.
